Retribution
by valmontmerteuil
Summary: Every horrible person in all of history has always had one weakness that led to their demise. I need to find out what Kathryn’s is. So I can lead her to her demise. So I can exact my revenge.


I had become accustomed to watching her. I had her routine memorized. I knew where she was at every single second of every single minute of every single hour of every single day. She was so easy to track. Easier than most people would think. She wasn't afraid because she knew she could destroy anyone who got any dirt on her. Well I wasn't looking for dirt on her. I was looking for something much more important than that. I needed her to show me who she really was. Because I never really knew. She had pretended to be my friend but never really was. She was always using me. I realize this now. That is why I need to find out who she is. Every horrible person in all of history has always had one weakness that led to their demise. I need to find out what Kathryn's is. So I can lead her to her demise. So I can exact my revenge.

I see a flash of her red hair out of the corner of my eye and don't even need to look to know she's entering Starbucks. Yes… Kathryn had, in a desperate attempt to hide herself from the world that betrayed her, dyed her hair red. She didn't realize that, no matter what her hair looked like, there were some people who would never forget her piercing eyes. I was one of them.

I sat for a moment, contemplating why exactly I felt the need to destroy her. True… she had fucked me over. She had used me to get back at Court and made me into the slut I was. The latter ruining my relationship with the only man I'd ever loved. Another thing she'd done to me. But… it didn't used to be in my nature to crave revenge. And yet here I was… waiting for her to come out of Starbucks so I could continue to observe her as she went through her day. I suppose it was just the sheer injustice of knowing this girl had ruined my entire life simply because she felt like it. And she had lost nothing. "That will soon be changed." I whispered this so quietly, I have no idea how she heard me. But somehow… she did. She whipped her head around and stared at the mass of people I had quickly lost myself in. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for me, until she finally shook her head as if attempting to clear traitorous thoughts from it and continued walking down the street.

I was much more cautious than usual as I followed her through the rest of the day. One incident was enough. I didn't want her too suspicious.

As she walked the final stretch to her apartment, I vaguely wondered if someone would call again. Every night, at eight o'clock sharp, the phone would ring. Kathryn would look stunned for a moment (even though it had been happening for at least 3 weeks straight), before turning a hard glare on the phone, as if just by staring at it, she could make the person on the other end stop disturbing the semblance of peace the thought she had found. And then… she did something she had never done before… she picked it up.

It was hardly anything, just the slightest change from the routine I was used to, but still… it threw me off balance. I couldn't help but wonder why she'd done it as I stood on her balcony, attempting to stay hidden. Not that I needed to at this point… she would never have noticed me… she felt too safe. The only thing that ever seemed to break her mask of indifference was this ritual phone call. I couldn't even imagine what would happen now that she'd answered it.

"Hello?" She said so quietly I had trouble hearing her. The person on the other end obviously didn't feel like whispering… I knew this because even I could hear their response. And even I knew who it was. That's why I wasn't shocked at the look of pain crossing Kathryn's beautiful features.

My mind began to wander as I stared at her gorgeous features that for once clearly displayed her agony. I had thought when I met her that I was bisexual. She had made me feel things no one else, not even a man had ever made me feel. So I thought I must be… with all the lusting I did after her. I had announced this to one of my friends only to have her quickly come out of the closet to me. I was shocked at this admission but not nearly as shocked as I was by her next. It was only when she had told me she was in love with me and attempted to kiss me that I realized I wasn't bisexual in the true sense of the word. Only when it came to Kathryn. Kathryn was probably the only woman in the entire New York area who could make gay men hard and straight girls wet. It was a scary thought… to know even people who weren't interested in the majority of the female population were attracted to her.

I only pulled myself out of my thoughts in time to see Kathryn slam the phone down with an angry cry. I cursed louder than I'd intended to when I realized I'd missed the entire conversation she'd had with her soon to be ex-stepbrother. I covered my mouth up quickly as if I was trying to pull the words back into my mouth before she heard them. I shouldn't have worried. Kathryn was to engrossed in her own thoughts to hear me.

She sunk to the ground and at first I thought she was shaking from the slight cold the open window brought in. It took me a moment to realize she was silently crying. And I must say… the sight frightened me. It would frighten anyone, to see the person they thought to be the most composed and apathetic person in the world break.

Kathryn, still not able to collect herself, got up and walked my way. I, on the other hand, was still getting over the fact that I was probably the only person in the entire world to ever see her cry. I couldn't even move… even though I knew that if I didn't she would surely discover me. But she didn't. Or maybe she did… I can't be sure. Either way she didn't acknowledge me. She just strode quickly to the edge of the railing and looked the seven stories down to the dark street. And before I could comprehend what she was doing… she said something I couldn't hear and tossed herself over the edge.

I let out a strangled cry as I rushed over to the railing and stared down. Her previously light, almost strawberry blond hair was matted with blood. I let another sob escape me as I realized she was already dead. Her body wasn't even twitching as it should be. She was already gone from the world that had given her nothing but anguish.

I didn't even have to wonder why she'd done it. I'd had gotten to know her well enough from all the time I spent watching her. It had been because of _him._ I don't know why… but I hated Sebastian with every fiber of my being at that point. He had done this. He had killed the most beautiful and tortured woman to ever grace the world with her bittersweet existence. I wouldn't allow myself to realize the hypocrisy in my own thoughts. It didn't matter that I had been spying on her for months; planning on doing everything I could to destroy her. In the end it hadn't been me. It had been that bastard. He'd been the only one would could have done it after all. The only one who could make Kathryn feel completely and utterly helpless and alone, even if he didn't know it.

I found myself planning out ways to get revenge on him for what he had done to Kathryn. But realized that I didn't need to destroy him. He'd done that himself with whatever he had said to Kathryn. Just as Kathryn had destroyed herself during the last face-to-face conversation she'd ever had with Sebastian. I would never understand why these two people could never understand what was so clear to me. They needed each other. They were connected in a completely unique way. They meant so much more to each other than they had ever realized. Kathryn's actions had proven this to me.

But even thought I didn't need to punish Sebastian or even Kathryn anymore… I felt as if I needed to. But I couldn't destroy Kathryn and Sebastian was probably going to follow Kathryn before I had a chance to attack him. They had stolen from me the only thing I thought could bring my life back into perspective. Kathryn had killed herself and now I would never know what it was like to control her. To have her begging me for mercy and crying because I had taken everything from her as she had taken everything from me. The fact that I felt something I could only call obsession for her remove my need for revenge. She and Sebastian had effectively pulled me into their disturbed and haunting world and had now trapped me there. I had no way to get out. Kathryn was dead and I knew Sebastian soon would be as well. Those two couldn't live without each other. Even when Kathryn was ruined and had to flee the area and assume a different identity, Sebastian still felt the need to communicate with her. Even if it led to her death.

I sighed as I realized I had no purpose left. Right after the journal had come out I realized I had no reputation left so I consumed myself with having as much sex as possible… but now that just didn't appeal. In fact it lost it's appeal when the sex stopped being with Sebastian and Kathryn left town. It was disgusting how much of my life this dysfunctional duo had affected. They hadn't just ruined my reputation… they had ruined me. Now thoughts of them constantly flooded my mind during the day and dreams of them haunted my sleep. And now that they were gone… I felt my existence, too, begin to crumble. They had shattered my heart and I couldn't pay them back. They had stolen my revenge, my purpose, my life from me. I was their greatest conquest. And there was nothing I could do about it.

A/N -sigh- wow. Katie's coming out with something new! -gasp- well… I started this ages ago and wrote the top two paragraphs and then recently I was going back over my old stuff I'd started and decided I wanted to finish this. So here it is. Any questions leave it in a review and I'll email the answer to you. –sigh- ok then… oo also I will love you forever if you tell me your favorite line. I want to see if anyone has the same one as me. Ok then hehe love you all to bits oo and by the way… not sure if it was clear but this is Cecile's POV. Hope that didn't confuse you too much. Ok then. Bye. For real this time haha.

Disclaimer: nope… not mine. no money being made by moi for this. Don't sue!


End file.
